


Chaos Fix

by horus1251



Series: King of the universe [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: BAMF Dean, BAMF Lucifer, Chaos gives Lucifer the job of King of the Universe with only God above him, Chaos sends Lucifer back to the end of season 11, Chuck breaks the balance, Chuck snaps his fingers, F/F, F/M, Lucifer Redemption, Nick escapes hell and resurrects Lucifer, Nick gains the power of the pagans, Powerful Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2020-10-18 10:20:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20637563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horus1251/pseuds/horus1251
Summary: Chuck snap his fingers breaking the balance as he does so Nick escapes and continues his planned to get Lucifer. Chaos sensing it allows it and makes a deal Lucifer King of the Universe exchange for protecting his universe and fixing the balance.Team free will has to deal with the new world while learning there's an even bigger consequence then they ever suspected.





	1. Chapter 1

Nick was screaming on a rack with a demon looking down at him in sadness when suddenly hell was ripped open and Nick was pull from hell. 

Nick racing out of hell to his body stops in mid-air as he had a thought focusing he searches for the Bunker where he bled on the ground teleporting he enters the Bunker then he hears the Doors slam open with focuses yelling at each other only for a minute later to stop. Nick turns himself invisible and searches the Bunker for Sam and as he was headed for the kitchen he notices the Nephelim Jack on the Table hearing somewhere coming he hears listening 

Dean drinking a Beer saying '' Cas Death said when they were done planning they would send Jack back ''.   
Castiel nods and says '' We should go get supplies for the spell .. I can't believe all this time God saw us as stories to entertain him ''.

Nick eyes wide at that slowly leaves the hiding spot and heads to the kitchen pausing seeing Sam crying while he was making something Nick smirks grabbing a pan from the side sneaks behind him and hits Sam in the back of the neck knocking him out grabbing Sam to keep from falling he takes him back to Jack's Body grabbing the archangel blade on the table he looks for Vials after finding some in the kitchen he walks back to the library grabbing a needle he starts taking Grace from Jack's Body after filling ten Bottles worth he puts them on the table in a bag turning to Sam layout form he possesses the body. As he enters he feels Sam slowly starting to wake up thinking fast he remembers Lucifer's idea of Trapping them in their mind trying it he notices he needs grace shaking Sam's head a moment he lifts a vial of Grace draining it. 

Nick gasps as he feels Sam's body quickly being Destroyed he puts a needle in Jack's arm and takes some blood out after taking a pint he puts Sam in a mind and grabs the Bag of Vials and blood bag   
Nick uses his new wings and flies to his body 

Nick gasps as he feels the pull to leave Sam body shaking it off he digs it out and notices the Burned body. Nick lowly says '' That is not a good look for me '' reaching out he heals his body taking back in the house he goes to leave when he notices he has no blood Growling he takes the needle and shoves it into Sam's arm connecting it both ways he takes pints of blood from Sam's Body into his watching as his vision gets blur he quickly lays out the ingredients going to leave when he notices a room open in Sam's mind entering he learns its every memory Sam has smirking at this he takes everything and absorbs the memory getting out of his mind he notices the room was blacking Taking the Archangel blade he places it in his arm then takes Jack's Grace and uses it to turn Nick into a Nephelim after over 3 pints of blood was taken he takes the needle out of him and uses the remaining Grace to heal Sam then sticking the needle back in he puts two more pints into Nick. Nick in Sam then sucks another vial of grace and makes his body able to hold his soul nodding he Heals Nick's body when he notices the runes on the body smirking he notices the cage part after fixing it where the Body acts as Lucifer's true form he de-aged the body and then puts the blood of A Vampire, Werewolf, Shapeshift inside of his body pausing he Searches his new memories and takes the Bodies of the Pagans that he has seen or know where they were buried after healing the bodies he takes all the blood from them and takes it to his Body and sends blood into him he Pauses as he feels Power in his body grow hundred times he smirks and grabs the blade and stabs Sam in the Throat killing him instantly and leaves the body. Nick takes in Sam's dying Body and enters his. 

Nick Gasps as air rushes into his body when suddenly his eyes turn Gold feeling power inside of him he smirks and grabs the vials of Grace draining them he feels as his Soul absorbs the grace and Blood changing his soul into a Hybrid of Nephelim and Pagan. Nick smirks as from the Bodies of the Pagans he takes the memories learning everything they do standing he flies around and gathers the blood and memories from each after draining them into him he feels himself loses his Human half and become Half Nephelim half Pagan smirking he sits in the salt circle to get back his grace. Nick chants in the salt circle over the fire]   
NICK: ...qui dormiunt, ad dominum formosum. Nexus Noster, restitutus est.   
Nick continues chanting and a rift to the empty appears, and a black, shimmering Lucifer emerges from it and reaches toward Nick]   
NICK: Surgas ex abysso, in lumine exsistas! Lucifer. I'm here. I'm ready. Your vessel. Your perfect vessel One who has rid himself of his Humanity.   
Lucifer pauses his movements and looks down seeing Sam dead at Nick's Feet. Lucifer smirks looking at Nick and looks deep seeing A being more Powerful then his son kneeling in front of him looking closer he feels Nick believes himself to be Lucifer. Lucifer pauses in astonishment he feels himself happy walking to Nick says '' Nick my Vessel My Perfect Vessel Can I come Home ''.   
Nick smiling wide says ''Yes ''.   
Lucifer turns from black goo into white light entering Nick he feels Nick collide with him but instead of Pain Nick starts combining with him.   
After ten Minutes Lucifer was complete in the body with no Nick for Nick had been absorbed by Lucifer after Memories enter Lucifer's Mind he starts his plan.   
Lucifer turns himself into his Grace and sends himself back in time only to be Grabbed by something Ripped out of Time and space. 

Chaos pauses intrigued as it happens slowly smirking seeing a way to give Earth 23 a chance he summoned Lucifer from the earth and brought him to his palace.

Balance and Love frown at Choas and say '' You do realize the Balance is still broken right ''.   
Chaos nods and says '' Yes But by doing this only One world God has broken the balance instead of Two allowing more worlds to become allies than before ''.  
Balance Nods as he looks into the Archangels of that world pausing in horror says to Choas '' I'm afraid Michael Mind and Grace are broken beyond repair ''.   
Choas sighing says '' I will take Michael here then and give a copy of grace to Earth sending it to Amara's Mate ''. Love gleefully exclaims I'll change it into Amara's he will become her Archangel her Mate this way the balance between that world Light and Dark isn't unbalanced ''. Chaos and Balance blink shocked as they nod at the fact they didn't think of that turns back as he watches the New Creature known as Lucifer but now something New appear in the palace.  
Chaos smiles as Lucifer take the form of a 34-year-old henry cavil with Blonde hair. 

Lucifer shakes feeling the sheer power from the Three beings in front of him shaking he asks '' W W Who are you ... What are you ''. Chaos smiles with a twinkle in his eyes say'' I am The Father of God .. I am Chaos ''.

Lucifer pales and goes to speak when the one on the left speaks '' I am the Brother I guess you could say of Chaos .. I am Balance.''   
Lucifer gulping turns toward the final being which causes a spike of lust inside of him as the Women smirks at him causes his lust to change to Love as she says '' I am Love ''. 

Lucifer shakes as the power disappears and he asks '' Why am I here ''. 

Chaos looking down at him says '' I have brought you here to give you a chance ''.   
Lucifer frowns in confusion making Chaos sigh and say '' You see every dimension has a God and Darkness or some kind of Higher power your Father and Dimension 43 has Broke the balance between them when 43 broke it was decided to have a war between dimensions but with your father it would mean destruction without order so we have decided to send you before your son was born and merge you in to your past self ''. Lucifer nods knowing not to argue as he says '' Their your new powers will allow you to become King of the Universe with your father as God over it all ''. Lucifer frowns and says slowly trying not to insult him '' So I rule everything with God as My boss ''.   
Chaos nods and says '' You know what you powers is so I don't need to train or give them so when you go back you will use your power to Fix Heaven and Hell''.   
Lucifer eyes wide nods listening as Chaos says '' You will fix your relationship with your Family and The Winchesters ''. Lucifer eyes wide say'' My whole family and Winchesters how ''. Choas says '' Sam was captured by the British men of letters who end up messing up that earth's balance you will Rescue Sam and heal the damage to the balance of Earth by changing and fixing the Monsters on earth ''. Lucifer nods not fighting at all as Chaos says '' In exchange, you become the King of Universe giving you the power to Create and Heal the Angels ''. Lucifer nods slowly then stops snaps his head up in shock as Chaos says '' Your Power equals two Hands of god so there's that the only other rule is you can't destroy the human race ''. Lucifer frowns at his Past saying '' Completely honest I wasn't anyway with my new Memories and Power I planned on this myself ''. Chaos nods at that surprise then say'' But your right Humans will destroy earth so instead I will give you knowledge on how to make it possible for them to live in space without messing with the balance ''.   
Lucifer smiles at that and plans on that listening as Chaos says solemnly '' Now Michael ''. Lucifer stiffens as Choas says '' I will bring him here where he shall stay his grace will be copy and given to his vessel ''.   
Lucifer nods saying '' Dean will be an archangel ''.  
Love giggles and says '' He will be Amara's because he is her mate I will make him an Archangel of Darkness ''. Lucifer nods twice thinking '' Will he be a fledgling ''. Love nods at that making Lucifer plan how to protect the fledgling and train him to control his powers he listens as Chaos says '' You have two years to Fix Heaven, Earth, Hell before the War begins good luck ''.   
Lucifer yells '' WAIT '' but he turns to smoke and is thrown into the past to right after he was banished from Castiel body he feels as his past self enters him and he falls to the earth knocking himself out ''. 

Chuck and Amara standing side by side leaving when he feels it their Father summoning him and his sister. 

Lucifer coughing as he wakes up in a volcano with Lava   
harden over him the lava entering his lungs making him frown as it freezes as does the lake of Lava then Lucifer focuses and gathers the skin that falls off him and uses it to Create monsters of fire. Lucifer using the ice lava heats it back up and uses it create realms of fire and places the fire monsters in each one then connects them to every volcano in the world creating an entrance for the monsters into the world. Lucifer shakes his body leaving the lava with an explosion of light as he freezes the lava shatters it escaping in the air he takes a deep breath and expels the frozen lava from his lungs sending it raining down.

Lucifer watches with interest as he prepares to return to the Winchesters when he pauses in mid-Flight and decides to fix the monster and pagan problem first adjusting his wings he spreads his wings out when he notices they were visible and they were different than before. Lucifer curls his wings to look at the back and sees that his wings were the color of the sun on one side and Black and Red on the other side Lucifer frowns as he tries to spread Fire to the back of his wings when they catch on fire and from the back he sees his wings were aflame flapping them once he sees his wings sending fire into the air. Lucifer focuses on his wings and extinguishes his wings and sees his wings were still in perfect condition making him smirk and laugh. After taking a moment to wonder at his power he duplicates himself sending his ten doubles to deal with the pagans while he deals with the Monster problem. Lucifer closes his eyes and sees out waves of Power to the Earth under his feet and notices the Earth under him was scorch with the bodies of the people in the village dead. Lucifer lowers toward the village when he stops and feels a rune trapping the dead spirits to the village blinking Lucifer sees the Souls of A Billion humans cluster together. Lucifer smirks and turns them into vapor and starts sucking them into him causing his power to grow to 5 hands of god. Lucifer smiles as he notices the bodies of the village in perfect condition Lucifer snaps his fingers and transforms the bodies into creatures from Greek Mythology then sending a burst of power to each he wakes them and watch them scatter to the corners of the earth. Lucifer smirks as he watches each monster duplicate themselves thousand times to create multiple versions of their species. Lucifer turns and leaves the area with a single flap of his wings which cause a sonic boom in the sky as he appears on top of Mt Olympus. Lucifer looks up and takes his memories of the Greek Gods and creates vessels for each of them and then sends a copy of their power to each of them then sending memories to the bodies. Lucifer blinks and makes the Gods like Percy Jackson books with a laugh. Lucifer snaps his fingers and creates the Gods of every Religion afterlife connect and makes each one hold their children according to their beliefs. Lucifer takes the soul out of every 1000 warrior from Heaven and places them in Valhalla then takes the soul of a single Murders and thieves and places them in Helheim with a snap of his fingers with another snap he creates the homes of the gods into existence taking ideas from Marvel and Percy Jackson books making each Pagan have a Godly plane then he sends power to the pagans and increase each Minor God to the power of hundred thousand angels and every Major God to an archangel so that each one is that powerful in their domains then he makes it where each of them can only be killed by Archangel blades and Godly metals. Lucifer nods in satisfaction as the Gods were in the domains ready to rule as he makes the Monsters for each of them. Lucifer smirks as he flies back to Sam and reabsorbs his copies on the way. 

Lucifer, as he flies to the location Sam, is he stops as he realizes that he needs a position of power with them so on that realization he stops and flies straight to hell.

( Hell ) 

The sound of a sonic boom rocks hell as a flaming meteor rocket to the farthest reaches of hell landing with a boom as the cage behind him was incinerate leaving nothing but ash Lucifer stands wobbly noticing Cracks in the ground. All around him Demons start heading in that direction. Lucifer tilting his head looks around him snaps his fingers changing hell completely. 

Suddenly Pillars form, A Red sun appears in the sky a castle rises from the ground around Lucifer. Lucifer smiles as he walks into the Castle noticing how Empty it is snapping his fingers again he outfits the Castle with the Best furniture in existence. Lucifer smirks as he flies around the Castle and then enters the Throne room which held a Throne that gave off Power. Lucifer walks with a smile on his face as he removes the light from the Room and as he makes his way to the throne turning to sit he feels as the Demons froze in shock at the changes to Hell suddenly they move feeling themselves being forced towards the castle which they notice is surrounded by a Huge forest which made them pause until the force appears once more and they were hoarded to the throne where each of them feels a gust of fear enter them seeing nothing inside but Red eyes. Each of them get down to their knees as Lucifer stands and yells '' Demons For too Long you've served a pretender you have been Killed left and right you have lost your Place as those who have brought fear No longer I promise each of you I will fix Hell and Hell will be stronger than EVER ''. 

The Demons cheer at that until Lucifer snaps his fingers and they all explode leaving smoke behind. Lucifer remakes every demon in hell following more human stereotypes and creating demons representing different power. Lucifer then Recreates all the dead demons and brings them back and does the same creating, Sex Demons, Vengeance demons so on and forth after changing the demons to suit the categories of hell he creates a hierarchy of Hell Princes right under with the newly created Dukes of hell then Knights finally the advisors of hell who serve the Princes and Dukes of hell. Lucifer then focuses and creates bodies for the demons that will best suit them. 

The Demons scream as they enter their new bodies.   
Kneeling them look at their forms and smile as they feel their new power. Lucifer with a smirk growling snaps his fingers getting the attention of the demons yelling '' As of Now All Princes will rule sections of hell with Dukes serving them while Knights serve them.

The demons all look at each other talking quietly until Lucifer yells '' Enough when I call your name step forth ... Dagon ( she steps forward and kneels as Lucifer says '' You are the Prince of The Northen corner of Hell you will have the Dukes Muloch, Crtos, Barathemus, and Damon ruling under you choose your knights ''.

Dagon chooses from the knights before Lucifer says '' you can only choose those that I have not already name Knights those I have named our Mine ''.

Dagon chooses ten demons to be her Knights who all step forth kneeling and they see them glow and their eyes turn Black but like an Angel, eyes glow. Lucifer stands and says '' Congrats the Knights of Dagon Has the rank of Baron while the dukes Knights are Earl congrats''. 

Lucifer sits back down and says '' Remiel step forth you are the Prince of the South and your dukes are Hester, Drago, and Lester ''

Remiel named his Knights then his Dukes does the same. On it went until Asmodeus who steps forth when suddenly Lucifer sends a bolt of fire at him causing him to burn to make the Demons jump to their feet as he screams Lucifer says '' Asmodeus Has betrayed me and he has stolen something dear to me My brother Gabriel as such I remove him as a prince of hell and I name Ruby as the replacement to reward her for loyalty she is the Princess of the West ''

Ruby smiles wide at such a gift then they watch her glow as her power increases and her eyes turn yellow. 

Lucifer smiles as she chooses Demons to serve her standing he says '' Now do not think we are done I have not forgotten so I named Lillith who was my final seal one of My Mistress of Hell and Name her Mayor long my she reign ''. 

The Demons Shout as Lillith glows and Power rushes into her making her smile as Lucifer stands and says '' Now my power will choose hundred of you and you will all serve as servants to me the rest go ''. 

The demons leave as Lucifer looks at his servants Lucifer holds out his hand as Lillith grabs it standing right next to him as he takes her to her room. Lucifer says '' I will be Leaving Hell I want you to rule in my stead ''. Lillith bows her head as Lucifer flies back to earth. Lillith smiles as she walks to the throne room only to realize she couldn't enter when a servant appears and says '' Lucifer made a Mayor Manor for you ''. Lillith nods and heads there as a demon hands her a sheet. Lillith reads it as the servant hands her multiple copies of the scrolls making Lillith groan and say '' Find me Hundred demons to serve as Assistants to me '' The Servant bows his head and leaves. Lillith sighs as she enters her office and hears reports on hell holding up a hand at a report says '' Crowley was supposed to be king of the crossroads '' The reporter says '' But he betrayed the ... Lillith says '' I Know he betrayed the king so I want you to bring me the demons Bela talbot and Bartholomew ''

Lillith sits as she speaks to both of them '' Crowley is a traitor so the Post of King of the crossroad is open ''.

Bela and Bartholomew look at each other and go to speak when Lillith says '' I've decided to make you Queen and you king '' Bela and Bartholomew froze in surprise and both said '' Thank u ''   
Lillith smirks and says '' I want a 40% increase on souls but I have another job for Bart ''  
Bartholomew bows his head showing he's listening Lillith says '' As you've notice hell is different one of the things we have noticed is we have metals and materials I want you to order weapons and armor made as well as clothing for us and find a money source for us ''.   
Bartholomew bows and walks out with Bela talking how they would do their job.

Lillith sighs and says '' I must prove my worth ''.

Lucifer appears on earth near a rich store. 

Lucifer frowns as he creates gold and goes to pawn shops selling the Gold making 250 billion dollars from a mine underneath the town. Lucifer heads to the bank in England and sets up an account after buying an estate manager he tells him to Buy land in every city and buy private islands. Lucifer starts as he notices that he could feel the gold in the world he summons it and puts it in his account making the account hold 900 trillion dollars. Lucifer sends the leftover money he got from the gold to governments around the world allowing the world debts to be paid. Lucifer smiles as he buys a castle in Scotland and pays for it to furnish then buys ten mansions that were side by side and orders them connecting after that he heads to Harrods and buy clothes from them then travels the world buying suits and clothing around the world after about a week he finishes and heads to his Mansions in LA after entering his new home on earth he enters his office and thinks ( ''I'm going to need a few Estate managers as well as Business managers and finance managers ) Lucifer shakes his head as he calls his bank who answers '' Hello '' Lucifer smiles at that and has his tone go business-like '' Hello Robert I'm calling to ask you to hire people to work under you ''. Robert pauses at that and smiles looking at a picture of his wife and child who they could now afford to pay top everything for Robert smiles at the phone and brings out a notebook asking '' What are you thinking ''. Lucifer with a smirk says '' I want you to hire ten Estate managers to aid you then Hire ten Business Managers I shall find the boss for the Business Managers and one for Finance Manager next I want you to hire ten Finance Managers I also order you to buy shares in every legal business and then hire people to work for me I would also like you to find locations to utilize the Homeless ''.   
Robert frowns at that answering   
'' Sir '' Lucifer says '' Most of the homeless can do something some will even have degrees but wasn't hire so I want you to hire people to search every city for homeless and offer them some kind of job I want every city to Have thousands of buildings I own and turn them into some kind of Business if a city runs out of Homeless you can then Hire other ways ''. Robert nods as he makes a note and asks '' Is that all ''. Lucifer shakes his head and says '' I also want you to turn a few of my homes into either Hotel or apartments in every city and make it where my workers live there next I will keep Ten of the private islands but turn the others into Resorts each with different specialties ''.  
Robert makes a note and does the calculation in his head and says '' Sir this will cost at least 700 trillion dollars ''. Lucifer smiles and says '' That's fine I ask that you also have them hire accounts in every city so that you only have to read reports allowing them to continue gaining me estates ''. Robert nods and says '' Now the salary ''.   
Lucifer and Robert go back and forth and then settle on 10 Million for him and 5 Million for those under him with 10 percent of his shares given to him on all shares. Robert smiles at this and says '' I will also spread the money to other chapters of the bank ''. Lucifer nods and says '' I agree total I Should be Left with 25 billion adding per year the rest can be used to buy ''. Robert smiles at that saying '' Well my work is cut out I'll call you in a month with an update ''. Lucifer hangs up after that realizing that he spent 10 hours on the phone. 

Lucifer leans back thinking who he wants as His business account Manager and Finance Manager shaking his head he stands and grabs a bottle of 50000 thousand Wine and gets a glass drinking it as he watches the sun go down. Lucifer walking back to his office starts reading resumes which takes a week but since he's not human he doesn't need to do human things so after a week he put them in a pile and start the process of calling them and hiring them to do different tasks in his homes. After organizing staff for his Homes he takes a sip of wine and hires people to train him in all skills. Lucifer hired a private investigator to find sister Jo after a week of waiting he found him. 

Lucifer flaps his wings heading to Missouri after entering one of his new buildings he searches for Ariel after about an hour he found a church she was in. Lucifer smirks as he orders a limo and has himself driven their after stopping he walks into the church and watches as sister Jo

(sign on the table For the Fallen $300 minimum)  
Old lady with a walker is touched by Sister Jo. Light glows from Sister Jo’s hands. An old lady stands up straight and throws walker away. Crowd gasps and claps their hands. Man with burn scars stands before Sister Jo.  
SISTER JO  
Don’t be afraid.  
(puts hands on his face, whispers and light glow from hands. Scars fade.)  
You’re whole again. (hold up a mirror so he can see)  
YOUNG MAN  
Thank you. (crying) Thank you.  
(the crowd is clapping and Lucifer is seen in the back of the room staring at Sister Jo.)

Sister Jo is at the stage counting money  
SISTER JO  
We’re closed. Come back tomorrow.

Lucifer smirks at her and releases some of his power at her causing her stance to shift and lust to shoot through her as he says   
LUCIFER  
'' Oh, but I need a healing, Sister Jo. Or should I say Ariel ''  
Ariel  
''You’re an angel.''  
SISTER JO  
''Back at ya, Lucifer.''  
LUCIFER  
''What, no eek? No spare me dark master? No quaking fear?''  
SISTER JO  
''Should I quake?''  
LUCIFER  
''Yeah, most people sorta do, yeah.''  
SISTER JO  
''I’m not the most.''  
LUCIFER  
''Right... you’re special because you heal people for money. Not very heavenly I have to say.''  
SISTER JO   
''We’re not in heaven. We’re on earth. You may have noticed, around here, the good life ain’t cheap.  
After the fall, all the angels were a mess. Desperate for housing, any vessel would do. And they had no long game. I, on the other hand, took some care. I listened. A woman was praying for her dying husband, so we made a trade. His life for her vessel. She was grateful. I realized humans are so desperate for a life they’d do almost anything, pay almost anything. So... ka-ching. I was a so-so angel but it turns out I am an excellent businesswoman.''  
LUCIFER  
''Well, that is very impressive. Truly you've learned something that no other angel has how to do something for yourself ''.   
Ariel frowns looking at blinking rapidly at Lucifer then says   
'' That's a compliment .. I where the insult ''.   
Lucifer eyebrow raise  
'' You do realize I don't insult everyone only those that are enemies I don't insult someone I want as an ally perhaps friend ''.   
Ariel frowns intrigued making a gesture to continue   
Lucifer holds out his hand and says   
'' I have a job offer and upgrade and your wings interested ''.   
Ariel eyes wide takes his hand suddenly she feels a rush of heat in her grace and vessel and suddenly she feels wet below. Eyes wide knowing what that means she watches Lucifer take her toward a limo and open the door letting her in first.   
Ariel eyes wide enters and finds a Luxuries limo one that cost millions. Ariel turns to Lucifer who says '' Take us to Five star Resturant.   
Ariel sees the driver nod but what surprised her was there wasn't a demon inside of the human making her frown and look at Lucifer who grabbed a bottle and poured a glass for them both.   
Ariel takes the glass than watch astonish as Lucifer takes a sip of Wine. Lucifer waves his hand at her and says '' Take a sip ''. Ariel blinks and takes a sip when suddenly her taste buds explode in pleasure making her groan and Look at Lucifer in confusion. Lucifer smiles and says '' If you work for me I tell you how I did that ''. Ariel blinks at that and leans back taking sips now and again after an hour where she turns on the flat-screen TV They enter a high-class restaurant.   
Lucifer holds up a hand as Ariel was going to get up and watches the driver get out and open the door. 

After an hour they leave and get back in the car where Ariel looks at him surprised he was completely calm.  
Lucifer tugs on his Suit and says '' Okay you're probably wondering on My job offer ''.   
Ariel nods as Lucifer says '' Your noticing I was able to Buy the restaurant and order food and leave a million-dollar tip ''. Ariel nods and says '' I assume your vessel is rich ''. Lucifer snorts and says '' No he was butt poor but I've made money and used it ''. Ariel frowns as Lucifer says '' I have the power to Summon and Copy the Gold in the world''. Ariel chokes and looks at him shocked making Lucifer smile '' I have made 900 trillion dollars from that and I've used it to buy somethings''. Ariel frowns understanding after smoothing her clothes '' And you want me to look after your money '' Lucifer shakes his head and says '' No I will get someone for that I want you to lead my business Managers ''. Ariel eyes wide asking '' And how do you know that is something I would be interested in '' Lucifer smiles at her and says '' Because I know unlike our Siblings you spent your time in heaven learning from Businessmen ''. Ariel eyes wide at that says '' Wait how do you ... Lucifer says '' Know one of my powers and I know you'll be perfect for this ''. Ariel asks'' What is my job ''. Lucifer smiles and hands a contract over. Ariel reads it and gasps in shock saying '' Really your offering to Heal my wings and my me ten times more Powerful and give me a seat on your council when you take over the universe ''. Lucifer smiles and says '' Yes as you've read there's a war coming I want you to use your knowledge for me ''. Ariel nods and says '' With the Benefits your offering and the salary how can I say no ''. Lucifer grabs a blade and says when she looks at him '' To make it binding ''. Ariel nods and writes her name on the contract then watches Lucifer bind himself to the contract. Lucifer smiles and says '' Okay your first job is to get me every Limo company in the world under me ''. Ariel blinks as Lucifer says '' I like limos ''. Ariel nods in shock as Lucifer hands her a card '' This is where I'm staying ''. Ariel nods as Lucifer disappears. The Driver blinks and says '' An angel your both '' Ariel nods and says '' Drive ''. The Driver nods twice and starts driving her around while Ariel feels her Wings heal and her power grow. 

Lucifer appears in his mansion and walks into his Game room playing a few games as he waits on the news on Sam. 

an hour later His investigator calls and says '' I've found him but these people their ''. Lucifer smiles and says '' I'll pay you 30 mil if you wait for a day for me to send back up I ask and another 30 mil to Rescue him and another 30 mil to bring him here ''. The Investigator gasps and says '' Done and call me Damon ''. Lucifer smiles and says '' As you wish Damon hey how about I put you on retainer and give you a 22 Million dollar apartment and base and you hire a team of investigators to work for me ''. Damon smiles wide and says '' Done thank you, boss ''. Lucifer smiles and says '' Good I'll have it transfer over ''. 

Lucifer leans back with a smile playing Call of duty black ops 2 on Xbox One. An hour latera text is sent by Robert saying that 90 million was sent to an investigator and another 30 on A Building in LA.   
Lucifer smiles than frowns and calling the Best Lawyers in the world Hiring them to work for his different interests. Lucifer leans back as his work is for the day is complete allowing him to just sit back and relax. 

The Next Day he feels his body becoming fatigued making Lucifer blink in shock when the Voice of Chaos was heard ''All that power can't be contained in any being except God so to make it where you can I made it where you need to recharge by sleep and Food ''. Lucifer blinks and calls the chief and orders breakfast after eating he heads to bed sleeping for 4 hours which was all he needed. Lucifer yawns and takes a shower and putting on a 1000 dollar red leather jacket and a black collar shirt and Red jeans. Lucifer yawns feeling his power back at full and walks into his office and look on getting a blacksmith on called so that he has weapons and armor. Lucifer shrugs and files to hell landing in his throne room. 

Hell was running smoothly with Lillith at the head when they feel the King return causing every demon to feel a burst of excitement and head in that direction when they hear Lucifer voice in their head '' I want All Armorers and Weapon makers to my castle and bring ten of your best weapons ''. 

Lillith blinks in shock and realizes that he knew she would have weapons and armor made smirking she leans back reading a report about Ruby that makes her frown and head into Lucifer's throne room first. Lucifer eyebrow raises as she hands him the report which he reads with a frown blinking and leans back '' Summon Ruby after the meeting with the blacksmiths''. Lillith bows her head and stands in a throne that just appears that was to the left of Lucifer signifying that she is the left hand of Lucifer which became known to the demons when they enter knowing the realization would become known. 

Lucifer stands and looks at the wares as Lucifer says '' I find myself in need of A personal team of Blacksmiths to make me Weapons and armor now true I could have one of my siblings make my weapons and I probably will but I wanted to see if any of you could be on the team ''.   
The Demon blacksmiths shuffle in glee as they see Lucifer look at each of there wares only to see him shake his head in sadness and motion them to leave. when the doors burst open and A demon walks in carrying a sword and armor. Making one Demon shout something when Lucifer growls at the blacksmiths and walk over and smile asking '' What is your name ''. The demon stands proud and says'' I am Tubal-cain ''. Lucifer gulps in shock saying '' and your an apprentice ...you who made the first weapon that had the power to kill an angel and from all Angel blades are made ''. Tubal -Cain nods and says '' God damned me to hell for that and no demon would take me ''. Lucifer smiles and pats Tubal - Cain who glows for a moment suddenly his eyes turn Blue like an angel. Lucifer says '' Congants I name you Tubal Angel of Blacksmiths and Leader of My team of Blacksmiths get your stuff I'm taking you to with me ''. One of The demons shouts '' You Path... Lucifer snaps his fingers and the demon explodes and reshapes and explodes again. Lucifer turns to look at the others who were pale watching him die again and again in different ways each more painful than the last. Lucifer eyebrow raise '' Anyone else'' They shake their head and run out ''. 

Lucifer turns back and sits in his throne waiting as Lillith summons Ruby who comes in kneeling with a look of absolute love and adoration. Lucifer stands and puts his hand on her making her Moan while Lucifer smiles and say '' You wish to relinquish your position to serve me ''. Ruby smiles wetly completely devoted bows her head saying breathlessly '' My King '' Lucifer smiles and leans down and says '' If that what you wish then done ''. Ruby smiles as she jumps to her feet and kisses Lucifer who pauses in shock then slowly kiss her back making Lillith frown until she flies through the air toward Lucifer shocked as he turns and lifts them both taking them to bed.

After about of sex Lucifer says '' Okay I'll make the announcement tell me who shall replace you ''.   
Ruby leaning into his side moans and says gasping for breath '' I think it should be Crowley ''.   
Lucifer stops his movement frowning at Ruby as she explains only to nod after a minute into her explanation. Lucifer says '' Okay done I shall name him Prince of the west ''. Ruby smiles as Lucifer gets dressed with Ruby and Lillith following with a delicious pain in their pussy ''. Lucifer walks to his throne room then stops and says '' Actually I will say I will look into your replacement and make Crowley the weakest of the princes and make it where he's a reward and make it possible for demons to kill him and take his place ''. Ruby and Lillith smirk at that. 

Lucifer sits on his throne and says '' Demons Ruby has given up her position to become one of my mistresses as such her title is up for grabs ''. Whispers come from Demons as they go to stand when Lucifer says '' I've decided to give the post to Crowley ''. 

Sounds of anger were heard making Lucifer smirk and say '' Your right I don't like him and I want him dead but ask yourself this what if all you have to do is kill him to take that power and become Prince ''. 

The Demons gulp as the best strategist understood when one ask '' How he would still be a prince he would gain power from that ''. Lucifer smirks and chuckles making the demons trembling as he Says '' I will block his full power increase and the demon who kills will gain the power he has now plus Prince of hell ''. 

The Demons laugh at that planning to go after them more with only a few strategists talking to one another only to bow their head towards the fourth declaring loyalty to Abraxas making him bow his head. Lucifer smiles at Abraxas and says in his mind '' Promise to make them your lords plus a percentage of the power of the prince and they will never go against you ''. Abraxas blinks looking at Lucifer only to bow his head and speak to the three which cause smiles to spread on them and swear oaths to Abraxas causing Chains to appear making all sounds stop as Lucifer smiles at them and say '' If a Demon makes a deal or promise hell will force them to keep it ''. The demons nod at that talking to the others. 

Lucifer stands and says '' The Hunt for the prince of the west begins in a week prepare ''.   
Cheers resonate hell causing the souls to gulp in fear at the sound making the fear demons gain a small amount of power making them smirk. Lucifer yells eyes suddenly red '' GO ''The demons walkout planning. 

Lucifer closes his eyes connecting to hell and checking on the status of hell after doing so he opens his eyes and nods at Lillith then holds out his hand which Ruby takes and leaves hell with her in toll.

Lucifer lands outside his home hearing a Gasp turning to face her Lucifer is stunned to see a 23 year Sarah Gellar lookalike. Lucifer smiles and says '' Hello I see you like the show Buffy '' Ruby frowns and looks down and then asks '' You didn't choose this body ''. Lucifer smiles and says '' This body is yours I can't decide what you look like you do '' Ruby blinks then smiles asking '' Can all demons do this ''. Lucifer tilts his head and says '' No and Yes ''. Ruby furrows making Lucifer explain '' All demons have a human form but they are bound by what they represent. '' Ruby nods and ask '' What am I''?Lucifer smiles and says '' I didn't pick who becomes what demons you did based on personality You as a Human were Helen of Troy a Witch with Pagan blood and Beauty when you became a demon you were a lustful demon as such you are now an Al Basti ''.   
Ruby frowns asking '' What is an Al Basti ''. Lucifer smiles and holds out his arm which she takes walking to the mansion as Lucifer says '' Al Basti Demons are Succubus -like creatures except they don't Kill those they lay with and they can get pregnant but the thing that makes them powerful is they have unnatural Beauty and are better shapeshifters then the alpha shapeshifter and they can control Fire and air. Ruby frowns asking '' So I can Shapeshift, Control Fire and Air and desires '' Lucifer smiles and says '' As one of my mistress you can use your powers to seduce angels as high of a rank as Uriel ''. Ruby blinks and smiles at that asking '' What can I do once seduce ''. Lucifer opens the door letting her gasp as she enters and suddenly she sees the staff of the Mansions and her face change and Lucifer sees the air gain a pink like quality and the workers stop and Ruby looks at Lucifer who nods and says '' Take her to the sex dungeon ''. All of the workers flush as they watch Ruby take off her clothes and follow them ''. Lucifer watches it all with a smile then heads to his war room where he creates a board and waves the words ( Taking over the universe and war against dimensions )  
1 Take over Earth 

step 1 End the world debt and make it known who did it/   
Step 2 Take over the business world /  
Step 3 End unemployment   
Step 4 End Homelessness   
Step 5 Cure-all Diseases   
Step 6 End world -Hunger   
Step 7 Gain allies in every country   
Step 8 Re-balance the Earth   
( Part 1 create Gods to deal with the earth itself Part 2 Fix Monster kind Part 3 Make certain to put a lock on each and keep them from going under or over it )  
Step 9 The World Government Rebels   
Step 10 Take over 

Hell take over 

Complete 

Heaven 

Step 1 Heal the Angels   
Step 2 Upgrade their wings and power   
Step 3 Fix the numbers of Angels   
Step 4 Create a hierarchy of angels and rank   
Step 5 Change the humans' Heaven to suit them   
Step 6 Create a council to deal with the small problems   
Step 7 Archangels?

More added later 

Lucifer looking over his Plan walks out of the war room and sees a huge empty room Focusing he Transforms the room into a throne room turning back he walks to the next three empty rooms and turns one into Ballroom, Music room, Armory/ Library. 

Lucifer nods and teleports back to hell and sees Tubal sitting in a chair with metals and supplies for blacksmithing. Tubal stands the moment Lucifer was seen and kneels Lucifer nods at him and says '' Choose Hundred Blacksmiths to serve under you'' Tubal blinks asking '' How do I know how to choose '' Lucifer snaps his fingers connecting him to hell's forges. Tubal Blinks and says '' Woah I didn't know hell had a billion forges with hundred of workers ''. Lucifer nods and says '' Yes choose One of the forges and I will summon the workers here with materials with them to earth to serve you as you are my blacksmith ''. Tubal bows his head and thinks and then feels them teleporting to earth making him Gap and look at Lucifer who smirks and says '' Now choose someone to take over that forger '' Tubal nods and focuses and then connects a demon to another forge. 

Another part of Hell A demon jumps feeling a boost of power and learns he gain another forge making him smirk and yell at his workers who cheer as they feel their work area grow and their power increase. 

Lillith sitting in her office blinks as she feels hell change. 

Lucifer smiles and says '' Time to go Tubal ''. Who stands and puts his hand on his king shoulder and feels himself teleport to earth.   
Tubal blinks noticing a wealth of metals from hell. Lucifer smiles and snaps his fingers causing every demon smiths that Tubal chose to appear. Lucifer says '' Your Workplace and Home is over the cliff good luck ''. Tubal blinks and says '' I assume I have to explain ''. Lucifer smirks and disappears with a laugh. Tubal looks over the Smiths who blink and turn to Tubal as he says '' I was told to Be Lucifer's Personal blacksmith I choose each of you because you are the best you will aid me as we Make weapons and armor for Lucifer and his armies ''. The smiths cheer and follow Tubal to the manor gaping as they see a Four-story building and notice a forge on both sides of the Manor. Tubal smiles at the sight and says '' Go to the Manor ''. The smiths blink and enter watching workers come down and speak to each of them and taking them to their rooms where they were allowed to clean themselves and get dress before Tubal is handed a folder as the butler says '' This is all Lucifer wants you to make ''. Tubal blinks as he opens and blinks at the amount shouting at the men he heads out of his room only for the butler to say '' You have a personal project for him ''. Tubal says to the smith standing there handing the folder over says '' The king has asked me to work on a project I want the rest of you to make everything in that folder within a year ''. The smith bows his head and starts handing assignments out. Tubal frowns as he enters his personal Forge and notices A golden blade. Tubal blinks as he sees the words '' This is my blade I want you to make it where I have Multiple weapons made from that metal ''. Tubal blinks in shock as the weapon glows and he notices the runes and the power coming from the blade. Tubal smiles as he sees a pile of Golden ingots. Tubal looks at the ingots and sees a word Lucifer's Blade ( An Archangel Blade ) Tubal blinks and looks at the metals saying '' I don't think this metal has a name ..... I shall call it Celestialium and the regular celestial metal I will call screw it Kryptonite ''. The Butler blinks asking '' Like from superman ''. Tubal looks at him with a frown shaking his head '' No Kryptonite was a metal that was on earth that I made the first weapon from I just didn't get a chance to name it ''. Shrugging the Butler leaves leaving Tubal to his work. 

Lucifer appears in his new fort and creates a Rune on an empty closet turning it into one of the only exits from hell. Lucifer turns the fort into a barrack and transforms the surrounding area into an exit from hell. 

Lucifer smiles and reappears into hell and summons Abaddon and her knights. Who promptly answers. Lucifer smiles at them and says '' Abaddon I have a job for you ''. Abaddon bows her head in submission as Lucifer says '' I want you to lead My forces in hell ''. Abaddon eyes wide nods three times as the other Knights look at each other Lucifer seeing it says '' Abaddon choose ten knights to serve under you '' Abaddon look over each picks ten ''. Lucifer says '' I name you Master of War you will answer directly to Me your orders is to deal with any rebellions against me and protect Lillith ''. Abaddon kneels as Power seeps into her turning her eyes pure red like Crowley. Abaddon stands with the ten knights following her as Lucifer says '' The rest of you knights I want you to gather your forces and prepare to come to earth ''. The Knights blink and head out. Abaddon frowns asking '' Will you have me stay in hell ''. Lucifer nods and says '' Yes I have you protect Hell .... ( In a demonic voice ) Understood ''. Abaddon bows her head and leaves to begin her duty with her knights following. Lucifer smiles as he Feels Abaddon and her Knights gather a force of a million demons and head into the barracks nearby Lucifer creates a manor for Abaddon and her Knight and says into her head '' This is for you and your knights '' Abaddon sends back her acceptance as Lillith sends her thanks Lucifer feels his army ready and teleports them to the fort with the Knights following. Lucifer disappears from hell with them in toll. Lucifer appears at the Fort and says to the knights '' I want you to leave all humans alone unless I order ''. The Knights bow their head as Lucifer says '' But I do have a job for you '' The Knights raise their heads as Lucifer says '' I want you to bring me the Alpha Vampire unharmed you can kill all other vampires ''. The Knights smirk at that as Lucifer says '' in fact Kill all but one of each kind of monster and bring them to me I will go from their ''. The Knights bow their head and gather their army and get ready to do their orders. Lucifer frowns as Chaos tells him '' Your plan will mess up the balance before it fixes ''. Lucifer smiles and says '' I plan on opening purgatory and banishing Castiel to rule in Purgatory after releasing those not deserving of being their ''. The since of agreement was felt by Lucifer as he leaves the fort and appears in the Sahara desert opening a door to Purgatory and uses a pagan power to search for those unworthy of Purgatory then uses it to rip them out and from that bodies were created Lucifer blinks as he realizes that the Leviathans were-creatures of chaos and needed to restore the balance. Lucifer shrugs and teleports to another location opening a door for the Leviathans to serve as balancing the world until the monsters were upgraded allowing him to finally destroy them. Lucifer blinks as the Leviathans start appearing on earth. Lucifer flies out knowing that he can kill half of them but they would beat him eventually. Lucifer reappears at his Mansion entering his office waiting for Sam to appear.


	2. Earth and Purgatory

Lucifer leans back with a sigh as he finishes the shower cleaning the sand from his body as he dries himself off and puts on a 20000$ leather jacket with a silk shirt pausing he realizes he likes Leather chuckling he decides he needs to hire a few tailors to make his clothes and hire a servant to pick out clothes that compliment the day sighing he takes off the leather jacket and looks in his wardrobe choices to instead put on a white suit and pants 

with a black trenchcoat smirking at that he walks back to his bedroom placing the clothes on the bed and clean his hair and put on his hair products smiling he puts on his clothes  
walking out of his bedroom only to notice clothes all across the ground and   
the sounds of Moaning coming from the Kitchen. 

Lucifer smirks seeing the pink dust which Ruby sends out which causes anyone except Archangel power to fall into a frenzy of lust into the air which steadily got stronger the closer he got closer to the kitchen pausing he looks into the dining room table which held ten of his staff who were all naked and wet smiling he sees them alive but with a small puncher wound which ruby   
venom was working through which will increase the Human and cause them to have an increased strength, Stamina and Speed shaking his head he starts walking to the kitchen whereupon entering he sees a sight that causes his cock to harden. 

The man grunting as he hammers into Ruby who chuckles eyes black as the night as energy is taken from the mortal laughing 

she coaxes him into an orgasmic smiling she watches the human fall looking up Lucifer smiles and asks '' Full '' Ruby chuckles nodding as her breast increase to E level and she becomes hundred times more beautiful asking '' How bout it, boss, ''? Lucifer smiles sighing says '' Tonight ''. Ruby who was joking licks her lips she moans and says her voice dripping with sin '' I'll be there boss ''. Lucifer taking a breath '' Ok there's a reason I brought you up and not just sex you are my secretary ''. Ruby groans in 

pleasure at that thinking how hot that is when Lucifer smirks and says '' As well as servant ''. Ruby smiles wide looking at his clothes sighing asks '' First step clothes what are you going for today ''.   
Lucifer blinks and answers '' I'm keeping my promise to Rowena and give her a couple of private islands where I shall place a few   
Monsters and Witches and make her a lady of the island ''. Ruby blinks at that nodding then says '' Okay that is fine but I'll choose clothes so tell me what you will be doing during the day ''. Lucifer nods as he wipes his face then calls Robert 

(New Office of Robert Spears )  
Robert '' Hello ''   
Lucifer smiles and says '' I need the names of ten of the biggest private islands ''. 

Robert blinks and says '' Give me a moment ''. Lucifer waits as Robert yells '' Get me the Estate manager for the Private islands ''. 

Intercom assistant ''yes sir ''. Lucifer blinks shrugging as a few moments later Robert says '' I'll connect you to her ''. Lucifer ''okay ''. 

'' Evan speaking ''   
Lucifer smiles at the female voice and says '' Hello this is Lord Morningstar calling ''. Evan gasps and asks '' What can I do for you, sir ''. Lucifer smirks and says '' Yes I would like you to give me the names of ten of the biggest private islands ''. Evan nods at that as she opens her folder and says '' Okay the Ten Biggest is ..'' Lucifer interrupts '' Stop I just need the Deed ''. Evan frowns '' Sir ''? Lucifer laughs '' I'm going to give to someone and have them pay rent but as it is mine I'm going to turn it into A Witch country ''. Evan gulps at that for unknown for anyone else she's a witch '' Okay I'll have the deed fax over and make it where they have to pay rent in fact if you want I can have it taken care of myself ''. Lucifer eyes wide say'' Great do that the witch is Rowena Macleod ''. Evan takes a breath saying '' Okay I'll get right on it sir ''. Lucifer smiles '' Delighted ''. Evan hangs up starting to make calls to get in contact and have Rowena made Renter of the islands.

Lucifer blinks and turns only for Ruby to be standing there '' Okay that's done ''. Ruby smiles and says '' Okay what's next ''. Lucifer '' I need to get allies from Hunters and parts of the government ''. Ruby blinks nodding taking notes and says '' U know this is something Crowley is good at ''. Lucifer growls at that thinking as Ruby says '' Sir... What is more important your anger or ruling the world ''. Lucifer growls '' Fine get Crowley to work under me I'll go back to hell and make Abraxus take his place ''. Ruby smirks and says '' Your throne what if you just connect it to your throne in hell making it where you don't have to go back to hell ''. Lucifer blinking nods '' Done after that I'm going to make a few Appearances to get the Winchesters attention ''. Ruby nodding says '' I'll pick new clothes ''. Lucifer sighing as he follows her. 

Lucifer looks down as he sees himself wearing a Blue silk shirt and brown pants with a green jacket over him Ruby steps back smiling '' Done ''. Lucifer shrugs and says '' Well I have to go ''. Ruby stepping back as Lucifer summons his wings and flies away. 

Purgatory 

Lucifer lands looking around he sighs at how long it would take shaking he snaps up a container then snaps again turning the remaining monsters into souls and pulls them into the container. Laughing Lucifer Snaps again creating Cities in Purgatory and Says '' When I banish Angels and Demons the cities will be homes ''. Lucifer focuses and then summons the demons he decided to banished after bringing them back then a moment later he brought back the dead angels and place them into cities nearby smiling he focuses on the container and pulls out any monster that has killed ten or more not in self-defense and then upgraded them allowing them to fight Angels or demons knowing that this place will bring back the monsters when they die focusing he does the same to the Angels and Demons nodding he creates a palace where the Ruler of Purgatory shall stay sighing since Castiel don't completely deserve this he creates a portal for Castiel and anyone he takes with him but he made it where they can only leave for Three months before being forced back then connecting the little amount of Castiel grace he had he made it where should Castiel die he is banished back here. Lucifer smiles as he makes the palace Modern smiling at that he return to Earth where Ruby stands eyebrow raise Lucifer answering '' All those that just got Banish are in purgatory where they shall stay fighting for eternity ''. Ruby blinks and says '' Okay I'm giving the job of Crowley to a council of Business demons where they give Crowley the best deal ''. Lucifer nods as he says '' Well I least I don't have to do it now do you have who should be the new prince ''. Ruby nods and says '' You should have a completion where you have the demons Debate, Fight and show there Brains ''. Lucifer blinks at that then smiles and says '' I have already decided Abraxus to be the new Prince but your idea is good for the sport in hell ''. Blinking Ruby shrugs as Lucifer connects to hell making it so from his chair which makes Lilith look up from her office sighing making another note. 

Lucifer leans back and says '' Okay I going to place the monsters in the private islands then I will start on heaven ''.   
Ruby nods handing over a folder with the private islands says '' I'll choose the best clothes for that ''. Lucifer smiles in thanks as Lucifer disappears heading to the Islands where he used his power to make bigger enough to hold three cities and a Manor which is where the Lord or Lady shall rule from with the most powerful ruling from an island with ten towns and a castle smiling he starts separating monsters around then he summons his throne that connects to Hell and summons the souls of humans who made a deal for the right reasons then snapping his fingers he gave them another chance at life spreading them through the islands smiling he opens the list of Lords and Ladies of the islands then summons them all but Rowena who shall bring herself focusing he creates an item that will choose the leader of the ten islands. Smirking Lucifer looks around and holds the final ten monsters in the container then he makes them the new Alphas of their species and sent them out of the container which was now empty. Smiling Lucifer sees that there too many monsters snapping his fingers he put them on boats where they land in different countries to live their lives. Lucifer left 10 percent of the monster kind on the islands and disappeared from this part of the world reappearing in his bedroom where Ruby looks up and says '' I have chosen a King look''. Lucifer smiles at that and says '' Now Heaven ''


	3. Sam rescue and dumbfounded

AS THE BLOW TORCH BURNS SAM’S FOOT, HE SCREAMS.

INTERIOR: TONI OPENS THE DOOR AND WALKS DOWN THE STAIRS. SAM’S RGHT FOOT HAS BEEN BURNED BY THE BLOW TORCH. SAM GROANS WEAKLY.  
MS WATTS No one can take that much pain and not break. No one.  
TONI What are you saying?  
MS WATTS I Th-- Ma'am. If you want him dead, then I'll slit his throat right now. But if you want to take this to the next level, you need to make the call. Bring in, Mr. Ketch.  
THIS IS THE POLICE OPEN UP   
Toni groans and says   
'' This is British property owned by the crown get out or you will cause an international incident ''.   
Then the doors burst open and a hundred men come running in holding machine guns pointing at the two.   
Toni and Ms. Watts growl and drop there stuff holding their arms up   
Suddenly the hundred men's open fire and Toni and Watts scream as a hundred men shot in every non-vital spot which lays them out whimpering they lay blood oozing out as suddenly someone moves forward and says '' Patch them up and then get the proof needed we can get England in trouble with the UN forcing repayment from them. Giggling the woman looks at the two and says '' And since they are on queen property we can charge England with terrorism''.   
Toni pales as she realizes the trouble they will be in suddenly she passes out 

Sam jerks awake at the sounds of Gunshots blinking the black spots from his eyes he sees the door opened and ten men come running down grunting Sam shakes as one of the men says '' Oh my god what the hell did I sign up for. Sam shakes as the men reach out and stick a needle into Sam putting him to sleep and says '' Good men lets go ''. 

Sam jumps awake to laying in a couch blinking awake he's stunned at the sight he was laying on the couch in a billion-dollar mansion. 

Suddenly the door opens a man walks in Shivering Sam asks '' Who are you why did you rescue me ''. 

With a smirk, the man says as he is walking   
'' I'm hurt Sam don't you recognize me I mean we did spend 1000 years in the cage and why wouldn't I rescue you you are my true vessel ''.

Sam blanches as he stares and whispers   
'' Lucifer ''.   
with a smile, Lucifer grins and says 

'' Like this Sam, it was my reward from Dad ''. 

Sam stares and gulps asking   
'' The Mansion ''.  
Laughing Lucifer says   
'' No the Vessel, The Money, The power all of it is mine ''.   
Sam gulps and asks   
'' What ''  
Lucifer laughs   
'' Did you think that an apology was enough for my Aid I ask for one thing to be King of Heaven, earth, and Hell and he accepts and tell me what kind of King would I be without money, Power, And My perfect Vessel one better than you one that's completely mine and in it, I have the power equal to Five Hands of god ''. 

Sam shakes   
'' Your Lying ''.   
Lucifer smirks and says   
'' Believe what you wish oh and there's a phone on the table near you ... and for the record, this place is your good luck ''. 

Sam watches stunned as Lucifer beams and disappears from the room when he turns back Sam grunts and turns to the table and turns his head to the table and is stunned at the phone stanching it from the table he calls Dean 

(Bunker )  
Dean sits at his laptop when his phone rings   
'' Hello ''. 

'' DEAN ''!  
Dean snaps up   
'' Sam where are you ''.   
Sam answers   
'' I don't know to track my phone ''.   
Dean opens his laptop and runs charlie track app and asks   
'' What do you know ''  
Sam gulps   
'' Three things   
The British men of letters are trying to kill us and take over America   
The one who kidnap me is dead...  
I'm with Lucifer ''. 

Dean pales as Mary and Cas look on   
Dean mouths '' Sam with Lucifer''.   
Both of them pale dramatically and instantly they sigh as there is a bing on Dean's computer sighing '' I'm on the way ''.   
Sam   
'' Ok ''. 

All three race to the impala and they quickly get in and Dean quickly gets in the driver seat and drives to the GPS location 

Lucifer listening through the door smiles and flies back to his Mansion smiling he enters his office when his phone rings 

'' Hello ''. 

'' Lord Lucifer ''.   
Lucifer smiles at the voice   
'' Ariel how are you ''.   
Ariel   
'' The task you gave me is completed what is my next ''?  
Lucifer beams and answers   
'' Next, we must modern and upgrade heaven and angels ''.   
Ariel slowly understanding   
''You going to fix our wings ''.  
Lucifer   
'' More then that I'm going to do more than that I will repopulate heaven and I'll give every angel a power boost and I'll give the faction leaders a seat on my small council ''.   
Ariel   
'' Small council you mean like on Game of Thrones ''. 

Lucifer   
'' Yes meet me at the entrance to heaven ''. 

Lucifer hangs up and turns walking to his wardrobe yelling '' Ruby I need Clothes for Heaven business''.

Walking up the stairs in his five-story mansion that's as big as Buckingham palace with three times as many rooms he heads to the third foot and opens the door to his dressing room which Ruby stands twirling her fingers at Lucifer causing him to do 360 nodding Ruby walks to the fifth closet and pulls out a Pure White suit and saying '' This will represent your rank ''. Then she leans ove and grabs a purple tie with Purple shoes pausing she says '' You need a Kingly look but one representing your rank and title so .. what are your colors ''. Lucifer smiles '' White, Red and Purple ... My sigil is the sun rising with a trident ''. Ruby nodding thinks for a moment and then changes the collared shirt to Purple then grabs a red tie with a white jacket and pants and white shoes turning she hands it to Lucifer who nods at her and then superspeeds taking his clothes off and folding them then putting them back on. Pouting Ruby says '' ah I wanted to watch''. With a smile, Lucifer says '' Why watch putting it on when you can take it off ''. Beaming she nods as Lucifer walks to is garage and snaps his fingers causing each of his car to be able to shrink and unshrink then he walks over to his Audi R8 V10 red color car with a plate 666 Devi with a smile he shifts Gear and sends his grace out to start the car which allowed him to speed off at angel speeds to the Park. 

Waiting he pulls out a cigar and smokes it moments later Ariel appears and stares at the car with a smile Lucifer says '' What I do have my pride ''. Snorting Lucifer says '' Shall we ''. Ariel nods and they both open their wings and enter heaven 

White walls   
Lucifer shakes his head and says '' Damn white everywhere Ariel I have a task for you ''. Ariel eyebrow higher as Lucifer says '' I want you to take notes of each angel Faction leader so I know what to put them in charge of go ''. Ariel bows and walks off as Lucifer says '' I'm Back baby ''. Eyes red he enters the throne room.


	4. New world

Lucifer walks with Purpose as Ariel following right behind him Angels slowly coming out stunned as Ariel wings were healed and it was archangel not angel wings continuing on Lucifer makes it to the throne room and sighs in displeasure snapping his fingers white light burst out of him and the chair melts into heaven and a new throne form suddenly beams of light came from the chair hitting Heaven smiling Lucifer walks up to the throne and sits causing White light to ooze from him and every angel connected to heaven glows as each of their wings was forced out and every angel trembles as each feather was painstakingly remade and each gain Color. 

  
Lucifer chuckles and exclaims '' It has begun ''.   
Eyes glowing with power the fabric of Heaven change. 

  
On Earth 

Bunker Garage 

Castiel Stumbles as he feels different stumbling he gets into the impala and grunts in pain. Dean paused as he stares at Castiel stunned he shook his head promising to find out what just happened as he gets into the front seat. 

Mary smiles wide at the impala   
'' Hey, baby you miss me ''. Grinning she caresses the hood while Dean looks on suddenly his eyes widen as it goes in the realization at what she's done in it groaning Dean pouts and shouts '' MOM!'' Mary jumps then smirks as she walks around the car getting in the front seat then she puts her seatbelt on and they were off ''. 

  
Driving down a highway being forced to stop fifteen times for Food and Bathroom breaks it takes Ten days to get to LA. 

Yawning Dean wakes up in the back seat with Castiel driving sitting up he asks '' Cas how much farther ''. Castiel sighs and answers '' We are an hour out '' 

Nodding Dean yawns as he slowly wakes his body up ten minutes later he shakes his head as the sleep left him tapping his Mother he was surprised at her waking up instantly shrugging it off Dean hands her a Ham and cheese sandwich and water which they got from Walmart and he grabbed the Salad and Sandwich fourteen minutes later he brings out a milk and drains a glass. suddenly Dean leans over and asks '' So what is the plan ''. Castiel and Mary look at each other then Mary says '' Me and Castiel will distract Lucifer while you make one of those banishing sigils ''. Nodding Dean grunts as they pull up to a back road street and sees a stable off to one side and trees behind him with a small well eyes wide they slowly pull up to a three-story home with a garden out front with a garage and white fences. Eyes wide Dean jumps out as he sees Sam standing outside the home completely unharmed gulping Dean says coldly '' LUCIFER ''! Sam frowns then he understood yelling back '' Lucifer left before I called you to come to rescue me ... come in ''. Turning Sam walk into the home waiting eyes wait the others slowly walk in to see Sam holding a Mug of Beer handing it over the others were stunned blinking in confusion Castiel and Dean stare when Mary asks '' I thought you were in danger ''. Sam chuckles in both surprise recognizing his Mother and at the situation '' I thought so too but it seems Lucifer ... Made a deal with God ''. Paling Dean asks '' What was the deal ''. Sam scowls '' Well apparently he didn't think of it until you said you didn't need to mean it ''. Dean grunts as he asks '' What did God promise him ''. Sam pulls out a letter and hands it over saying '' Lucifer wrote down the deal. In Black and White In exchange for Lucifer's aid, I gave him Earth, Hell, and Heaven as their Ruler and I promised to Destroy the cage and I will give Lucifer fifty Powers of his choosing and finally I shall give him Authority, Money, power, and Status needed. Yelling Dean tosses the Beer at the wall. Smiling Sam chuckles as Dean and the others watch stun as the wall dissolves the beer. Eyes wide Mary asks '' What about you ''. Sam grunts and says '' This place is Ours it is three stories with two games room, A Library, Small Bar, Fitness room, An armory, and a fully stocked Winery and Cupboard for thousands of spells and food plus this place has 24 rooms and I've name 10 as well as a Kitchen, Message room, a Huge Dining room, plus Five Bathrooms and Seven Bedrooms ''. Dean snarls '' So what ''. Sam frowns '' Lucifer had the place warded and spell where only someone we consider family and friends can enter plus there can be no fighting with the intent to rob or capture or kill on the lands ''. Mary grunts wide-eyed '' Lands''. She says before Castiel and Dean can yell. Sam shows them three keys and says '' Lucifer gave us the Lands and Home. Eyes wide Castiel and Dean look at the place while Mary asks '' What about the stables ''. Sam Smiles '' Lucifer brought me five horses ''. Stunned Mary asks '' Why ''. Sam grunts '' Well it turns out ... Lucifer still had the mark ''. Mary was confused when Dean groans as does Castiel making Mary asks '' What ''. Dean '' The Mark of Cain ''. Mary Frowns and asks '' And why does that matter ''. Castiel answers '' The Mark it doesn't force but what it does is heightens all your worse qualities and suppresses the good kind of like Possessions ''.. Eyes wide Dean quietly asks '' Wait you mean that was me ''. Mary confused asks ''Wait you had the mark ''. Castiel shakes his head '' For you, the Mark brought what you were like in Purgatory and Hell and made those parts stronger which was why you were like that ''. Dean shrugs and says '' Huh you know that understandable you know I didn't kill innocents I went after Demons, Monsters, of course, I was quicker to anger ''. Surprised at that Sam snorts and says '' And I assume that you've once thought to kill me so the mark ''. Castiel shrugs '' Yes I admit everyone thinks to kill their family once so the mark made that stronger ''. Sam frowns and asks '' What about Lucifer ''. Castiel sighs and answers '' Well that's a problem because Lucifer is an archangel and he has the same as the rest ''. Confused Sam frowns when Castiel says '' Archangels are War angels Sam with a huge amount of power and each had a job Lucifer before he fell was the Archangel of Desire, Music, Light, and Punishment ''. Gasping Sam says '' Hell ''. Snarling Castiel replies '' It seems Lucifer may have been right he would have always been the King of Hell ''. Sam sighs and says '' So God would have made it where Lucifer would want to keep the power and the Mark made him Desire Power and Love from his father and when he was ordered the mark made it hatred to us and caused him to want us dead''. Dean Groans '' The Mark would have blocked his knowledge so it had him so prideful that nothing could get through .... what about when the mark was removed''. Mary sighs '' He would have felt the mark influence for so long that he wouldn't be able to tell it's like an addict ''. Grunting Sam '' So when he first got out the remaining influence was bleeding away and he thought he needed to cause pain ... but when Amara and God fought and healed him it would have removed most of it and the fight we lost with Amara and she banished him it caused the last of the influence to disappear ''. Looking at each other Mary asks '' So what do we do ''. Dean and Sam look at each then Sam grunts as Dean says '' We treat him like we will Gabriel somewhat trusting but with suspicion we look for any tricks but we give him a chance''. Grinning Mary looks over the place and asks '' Who is going to stay here ''. Dean and Sam look at each other than Sam's hands over a key and says '' You you can stay and deal with the place with us coming once or twice a month for a week or something ''. Smiling Mary asks '' What about you ''. Sam shrugs '' Mom you wanted out but ... you know you can't so I will still hunt but this will be a getaway ''. Mary beams and replies '' This is good I need some time to come to terms anyway ...but I don't want to be alone is there someone you can send up here ''. Dean and Sam look at each other when Castiel says '' What about Jody and the girls come up here two weeks a month ''. Smiling Dean pulls out his phone and calls while Castiel and Sam look at each other '' You know the place is 50 acres so what if we stay up here for the next three or four days for a small vacation ''. Gleefully they look at each then Sam yells to Dean '' Dean we are staying for 3 days on a break ''. Dean yells back '' Okay ''. 

Heaven 

Lucifer sitting in his office finishes the last of his updates and snorts and says '' Now to let Heaven run itself ... I don't even need to stay for the next few... Suddenly the knowledge of a dimension being destroyed was felt and Lucifer realizes the war has started and he feels the 1 world and the most powerful how powerful a cupid was as powerful as an archangel in this world that's how strong they are Lucifer pales as he instantly plans to be one of the only three to survive. 

  



	5. Lucifer plays with the President and The Winchester in danger part 1 of 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> will combine after done with third but for now this

2 Months later   
Fancy restaurant   
Lucifer sips his wine a 2005 Bodegas Roda Cirsion and eats of dinner of 25,000$ Rib eye with a salad and rolls as he says '' So you see Mr. President with the money and support I am offering you the project I want to be started can easily be the situation to the growling population problem ''. 

President Barack Obama sighs as he says '' I can see the problem and with the knowledge and money you are offering I can see this done within a year but the process it needs the approval of the Senate ''. 

Lucifer smirks inwardly as he says '' Alright then I have it started on my end so the moment it gets green light I can have my people sent out to Mars to make the planet livable and another two for a space station near this planet and make it capable to hold 200 Million before it starts to get cramp and another one near Mars with the same population capabilities but near mars ''. 

Barack sighs as he signs Lucifer project and says '' Don't make me regret this ''. Lucifer smiles as he stands in his business suit of Red and black and answers '' Believe me Mr. President that is something you will never be ''.

Base 

Lucifer steps off the elevator and overlooks the huge ship factory which now makes ships based on Both star trek and Star wars smiling at this Lucifer knew that the humans will spread throughout this solar system   
but it will be a century before they can go beyond that and with each human he gain another power boost. Sighing he looks at the ships which he knows that fifteen has already been made each made to hold a small army of hundred thousand smiling he walks over to the 

Project Manager and hands over the box which was full of every graduate in the last ten years which he was planning to send out to the stations and other planets along with an army of 4 Million to defend the stations and Planets chuckling Lucifer feels the awe in his workers mind which makes his power grow which was the true reason he had no problem doing this. 

Grunting he nods at the men and walks out and gets in his car opening a case that contains Dean's grace which he could see needs another ten months before it was ready for him to become an Archangel of darkness. Taking a breath he thinks on his plan for Sam making him take his position as my second becoming the Boy King with my son as his Lord knowing his plan he will make Sam Jack's second by having him take up a role in hell serving as advisor to the ruler of hell while Dean will be with Amara and with it I can have two immortal Winchesters who will fight to keep him alive and happy. Closing his case he starts his car knowing that soon the Winchesters will know that a bunch of 

monsters are free and when they injure Cas they will know he is capable of being hurt. Smirking Lucifer knew that war was coming and with the work, he was putting in the worlds where space travel was possible he was hopeful they could fight back.

Bunker 9:15 AM 

Sam yawning he wakes up and leaves his bedroom which he has finally been modeling as he thinks '' Please I am so bored let there be a case ''. Walking over to his case computer he opens it and pales in a seconds hundreds of murders across the country with bodies torn apart. Getting to his feet Sam runs to Dean room and bangs on his door '' DEAN WAKE UP WE HAVE A CASE ''. 

Jerking awake Dean breathes heavily gasping he calls out '' Really What ''... '' Sam ''. Dean groans as he says '' Crap ''. Yawning he gets to his feet and heads into his shower and does his daily routine as he grabs a premade gym bag with his Angel blade and ( Actually the Grigori Sword) His Pistol leaving his room he quickly looks at the note Sam writes telling you what badge you need and why and calls Mom letting her know the case and being their superior basically what Bobby was and heads to the kitchen grabbing breakfast and leaving quickly after finishing walking to Baby he sees Castiel just sitting there pausing he walks over and asks '' Hey Cas yesterday you grunted in pain what was that ''. Castiel sighs a little as he says '' I felt God keeping his deal ''. Dean eyes wide question'' He didn't before ''?Castiel snorts '' Apparently Go .. Chuck had a delay set on his side and it wasn't completely done until Lucifer kept his word on Heaven and Hell and agreeing to not kill humans ''. Dean swallows hard knowing now but asks '' The cage ''. Castiel smiles a little but an unhappy one '' Gone completely nothing to rebuild in fact ''. Dean trembles as he asks '' Michael ''. Castiel closes his eyes ''Gone but I can tell he lives but it is like one is so far away that he is unable to return ''. Dean confused Dean thinks before the door opens and Sam walks out smiling '' Let's go ''. Getting in shotgun Dean drives off with Castiel getting to his car and following. 

24 Hours later 

BLOCK THAT DOOR !!!!! 

Dean grabs a chair and blocks the door in front of them while Sam and Cas gasp as they pile the chairs to the door breathing heavily Dean stares at the doorway and sighs just for a moment when the doors bang. Gasping Dean pulls out his sword while Sam his Machette Cas gulps as he pulls out a small shotgun and watches as the doors fall and a roar covers the area. Stilling them all in fear. 

YES !!!!!!


	6. End of the line

Lucifer on his throne Sighs as he sends a message 

'' Lord Chaos I can't win ''.

Chaos Throne room 

'' Understood hmm Ok I will Merge each of them to Omega war world meaning Parts of this will be added to that world ''. 

Chaos Focuses his power and Changes the world 

Everything Combined with themselves in that world. 

Michael's Grace was put into Dean's soul. 

( I couldn't go anywhere in this one that wouldn't be repeated )


End file.
